


Yawn and Reach

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There's a human ritual that Pearl thinks is strange.But she welcomes it.





	Yawn and Reach

It happened when Pearl had invited Sheena to finish off a puzzle, one that had a thousand pieces and constructed an image of a city, with towering skyscrapers. Amethyst had helped out with the corner pieces, though she did mess a little with some of the piles Pearl made. Those piles were very important, thank you very much, she sorted them based on how the puzzle would probably work by the frequency of color.

If Pearl had to estimate, it was probably seventy percent done when she and Sheena worked on it. Pearl wanted to take a break then, to wait for Steven so he could help them finish it.

"Pearl," Sheena said. "I'll count shoulders while we wait."

"Count shoulders? Well, all right." It was probably some human slang that Pearl hadn't heard of because there was just so much. 

"One," Sheena put her index finger to her right shoulder, "Two," her left shoulder, "Three," Pearl's shoulder, "Four," and then Sheena's arm rested on Pearl's shoulders.

It was silent, and while this was very nice Pearl didn't understand. 

But she could ask questions later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for making me learn of this cheesy line.


End file.
